XS fanfic story
by Time-ex
Summary: threesomes are always fun but what if yours contain a possessive seventeen year old Asian, a one eyed laid back eleven year old, and an angel? join this hilarious/dramatic story of these three and more dealing with drama as they go after the Shuteye bel


Meg was walking around the outside of the xiaolin temple when she heard a noise. It sounded like a lions roar being amplified by 18 story tall speakers. She looked around for the source of the sound but there was nothing unusual going on on that side of the temple. She looked up to see if the noise was coming from the sky but there was nothing there except for stars. Just then the ground began to shake Whatever as making that noise wasn't coming from the sky but was coming from the ground. Meg fell over from the shaking of the ground. Just then, Meg saw an exposition 30 miles away at least that was so big you could see it over mountains. The explosion made the sky to turn a corily orange color. Meg was amazed at the sight and didn't hesitate to act.

She got up off the ground and made her self a cloud to fly on. Meg flew as fast as possible to the explosions source. She was wasting too much energy making the cloud speed through the sky that it was actually dematerializing as she was flying. Meg knew that she couldn't last much longer in the sky and hurried to get at least a yard or two away from the crash sight. The sound wasn't helping at all. It just made her even more worn-out. Meg's cloud was becoming see-through and her energy was plumiting. She pasted out and crashed into the ground a yard away from the sounds source. She slid all the way to the craters edge, almost falling into it. Meg opened her eyes briefly and saw a figures shadow in the center of the crater.

What felt like minutes later, Meg woke up and staring into the eyes of a boy. The boy's face was a light gray and he had black/green hair. He had sharp fangs coming out of his mouth and a twinkle coming out of his cat-like eyes. He seemed a bit blind for he wasn't looking Clover straight in the eyes but off to the rock she was laying against. "You okay?" he asked with a smile for the fact she woke up. "Uh, I'm fine," she said a smidg confused on why this underworlds freak was even here.To Meg his get-up was very strange but at the same time cool looking. He wore a large cloak made of a material Meg has never seen before. He looked like he was wearing a kings clothes but yet they had a dark, eerie look to them. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you and what was making that noise earlier?" asked Meg. He stood from his kneeling position and with a kick-ass pose introduced himself. "My name is Alex and I am heir to the thrown for the underworld," he said in a super-man pose.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeah, and I'm Meg, queen of the Reapers," Meg said sarcastically.

"Really? I thought that was Father Time," said Alex with his black colored claw on his lip in a puzzled way.

"...No, not really," said Meg clarifying things. "Anyways, do you know what made that noise?"

"Oh sorry, that was me. I forgot how loud it gets when your exiting the underworld," said Alex.

Meg didn't believe him for one second. There's no possible way HE could make so much noise by HIMSELF. Meg got up off the ground but then fell in the strangers arms. "Oh fuck, I must have broken my leg when I crashed landed," she thought to herself. Alex picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "There, there, I'll take care of you till your leg's all better," he said with a smile. Meg squirmed in his arms. "Let me go!" she said. "Okay," said Alex. He then perposly dropped her onto the ground. "Why did you drop me?!" shouted Meg.

"Well you told me to let you go," said Alex in a smart-alic way.

Meg glared at him then carefully stood back up. She then limped towards the crator, checking if his story checks out. She went to the bottom and walked towards the center. There was a lime green glow coming from it, something Meg has never seen in her entire life. The hole looked endless though green demonic creatures were escaping out of it, a few at a time. Meg stuck her head out into it to the point where she was on her tippy-toes. Meg's leg gave out again thus making her wobble. She kept her arms out to balance herself but it was of no use. Meg fell into the lime green glowing hole. Meg didn't scream when she fell but she was very much afraid. While she was falling down the endless hole she saw the creatures escaping it. The demonic green things looked like fire with faces. Meg only meeped a few times from the creatures but after 15 minutes of falling she got used to seeing the green things. By this point, Meg was getting bored and her arms crossed and sitting in a Indian pose waited impatiently for to reach the bottom.

After what felt like forever, Meg finally landed. She fell flat on her butt from sitting in her Indian pose. Meg stood and dusted the dust off her skirt. "Gawd, my leg's KILLING me," Meg complained stretching her neck in agency. Figures were standing in front of her. They was large and shadowish. Meg slowly backed away in fright until she hit a wall then she slid down to a sitting position. Meg was literally shaking in fright. The creatures had circler glowing white eyes that were staring down on her. The figures were discussing something but Meg couldn't hear. One of the shadows leaned towards her, exposing itself in the light. The figure had black/green hair though it was cleanly cut compared to Alex's. He had a monocle but didn't show his teeth. His skin was light gray and eyes were cat-like as Alex's are.

While the man was examining her, a dozens of little lizard-like creatures hopped on Meg and began taring at her clothes Meg epped in panic and struggled to get them off. She got up from her position on the floor and ran, absolutely forgetting about her leg. Meg ran threw a door and into a hallway. She quickly ran through a door that led into an eerie supplie closet. Meg could hear the creatures run past the door as she sat there, clinging to her legs. Meg looked up and saw jars that housed what looked like human body parts. Meg's face had a look of disgust as she turned her gaze away from the jars.

"Well at least I'm away from those THINGS outside," Meg whispered to herself. Just then Meg saw the doorknob turn. "This CAN'T be good," she thought, it being too risky to speak.

On the surface, Alex pasted himself back and forth, deciding on what he should do. "Oh this is just great. That girl won't last ten minutes down there with out protection. And if I go down there I'm dead! Well. I kind of AM dead but that's beside the point. What do you think I should do, Squirrel?" Alex asked a squirrel that just happened to be walking by. The squirrel only sneezed. "You're RIGHT!" Alex said with both hands reaching for the sky before swooping down to give the squirrel a choking hug.

"I should totally get someone from that temple over there and have THEM go down to the underworld and get that girly back! Meg, I think her name was?" Alex said picking up the squirrel and pointing to the xiaolin temple. The squirrel gagged and squirmed to break free before Alex, Wait no never mind, he already squeezed it to death. Alex looked side-to-side to see if anyone saw what happened. Alex quickly buried the squirrel in the ground and in a commanding voice and with a swift hand gesture said, "LIVE!" The squirrel then arose from the ground as his new undead pet. It then hopped on Alex's shoulder. "And we're off!" Alex said before dashing to the temple.

Over at the temple, Clay had been looking for Meg everywhere he could think she would be and dozens where she wouldn't. After looking under the couch he finally asked someone. "Kimiko! Where's Meg?!" Clay asked the new leader, accidentally cracking his voice once.

"Why do you need her?" Kim asked, sucking on a spoon of peanut butter.

"She took my...um... well... 'thing' and I need it back," said Clay, crouching down to check under the TV table.

"Okay then... Well after she escaped my room she ran outside the temple, I believe," said Kim, checking Clay's buty out as he stuck it in the air as he looked under the table.

Without a minute to spare, Clay ran out of the building and to the main gates. "Thanks Kim!" he said while leaving the room. "My pleasure," Kim said smiling and leaving to get more peanut butter. Clay ran as fast as possible around the temple but there was no Meg. "If I don't find Meg, I'll never get my Dino-plush back. Better look again," he said to himself in a panicky tone. While in the middle of his second run around the temple, Clay heard a noise and when he turned towards it he was tackled by Alex. Alex and his little undead pet got up off Clay and began apologizing for trampling him like that. Clay snapped out of shock from getting glomped and stared at Alex. "snip, snip squarely snip(What's with him?)" the squirrel asked Alex.

"Oh, he's fine! He probably just hasn't seen the living dead before," said Alex.

"You're dead?" Clay asked in a calm, unbelieving tone.

"Yep. Me AND Squarely. Isn't that wonderful?" asked Alex in a joyful tone, not looking directly at Clay as he did with Meg. "You know, I can make you dead too if you play your cards right."

"Thanks, but I don't want to be dead," said Clay, refusing Alex's offer.

"Snip, squeak, snip, snip, squarely squeak! (The girl! We need to hurry before the gap closes up!)" the squirrel screeched at Alex.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," said Alex. Alex grabbed Clay by his arm and ran back to the crater.

The door was jammed so whoever it was who was trying to open it was being faced with a difficulty. Meg gulped and hugged her knees tightly as her heart began to race. "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me," she constantly chanted to herself. The door was now opened and Meg's heart sank. A figure opened it fully and looked inside to find Meg. The thing had a disfigured face with it's eyes pooping out of their sockets. The creature glanced at Meg, reached for a mop, then left the room, leaving the door wide open. Meg exhaled. "That was WAY too close for comfort," she said to herself. Meg stuck her head out the open door and looked left and right to check if any creatures were near by. When the coast was clear, Meg ran out of the closet and back into the room she was in before.

"What I need is a disguise," said Meg, looking at her torn up clothes.

She left through a second door and exited the building she fell into. Meg was now standing on a floating rock-made platform. To her view, the entire underworld was made up of thousands of rock-like platforms. Over the yonder, Meg could see a flea market begin held. There she could find a disguise suitable for this grim place. She hopped along a pathway of mini-asteroids and made it to the flea market's platform. There, Meg roamed around with the remains of her torn up Xiaolin uniform's top over her head. While walking by a stand, Meg noticed something for her disguise. It was a Gothic Lolita cloak and beside it were a pair of scissors.

"Excuse me, how much for the cloak?" asked Meg, still covering her head with the uniform.

"For that? The lowest I can give you is one kidney," said the store keeper.

"A kidney? Couldn't I just pay with money?" asked Meg.

"Money? I haven't used money since I was alive. One kidney, and that's my final offer," said the bony store keeper.

"Fine, but for that I want the scissors too," said Meg.

"Deal," agreed the store keeper.

The store keeper borrowed the scissors Meg just purchased and while lifting up some of Meg's under shirt, sliced at where her kidney. The pain was excruciating but Meg didn't scream for that would more then likely give away her cover. The bones-made store keeper pulled out the kidney, lifted his shirt thus exposing that he had a small number of organs working in his skeleton. He placed the kidney in a empty area where it laid there until he got skin and blood. Meg, covering her empty kidney spot with her hand, walked outside to the left of the flea market then slowly leaned down into a sitting position. She ripped off some of her already torn uniform top and tied it around the wound making it act as a bandage. "Why do creatures down here pay with body parts instead of something reasonable like money?" Meg muttered to herself. Meg slipped the cloak on then walked back into the flea market, leaving the remains of her uniform top behind her. She browsed around then spotted a pair of green, shadow dragon eyes.

"How much?" she asked.

"An eye for an eye," said the store keeper.

"Sold," Meg agreed upon.

The store keeper pulled out a special tool, placed it around Meg's eye sockets then while pressing a button, now had Meg's eyes in a jar ready to be sold to the public. "I'm not sure how to put them in. Could you do it?" she asked the store keeper holding out the shadow dragon eyes. "Of course," said the store keeper, grabbing the eyes from Meg's hands. He popped them into her sockets then flicked her forehead for them to comfortably roll into her head. "They look very slimming on you," the store keeper said holding a mirror up to her face. "Oo, they do. Thank you," said Meg staring at herself in the smugged up mirror then walking off to browse some more. She passed by a novelty stand and spotted a product called witch-polish. "What does THAT do?" Meg asked pointing at the polish.

"It's witch-polish. It makes you smell and look like whatever you like," said the novelist. "I'll give it to you for your small intestant."

"No good. Something else," said Meg.

"Fine. How about your heart?" he offered again.

"Nothing that I need to live with," said Meg.

"Okay, how about one of those dragon eyes you have," said the novelist. "Final offer."

"...Okay," agreed Meg.

"Excellent," said the novelist with a grin.

With the same tool the stand keeper used, the novelist pulled out her left eye and handed her the polish. Meg then walked off with the polish in her hand. She went back to the room she first arrived in and put the polishing on her nails. Meg thought of the kind of creature Alex was. Then, without a minute to spare, her hair darkened to black green, her skin turned to a paler then usual gray, and her teeth became rotten and old. "Ha! This stuff actually works," Meg said, smiling with delight.

Meanwhile, on the surface, Alex brought Clay back to the crater and had just explained what has happened. "So...Meg's down there and is probably being eaten but you won't go down there because you will die but you ARE already dead so you want ME to go down there and get her from being eaten where I'm most likely going to get eaten myself. Correct?" asked Clay.

"Yep, you got it straight," said Alex with his pet squirrel nodding beside him. "So will you do it?"

"No. YOU get her," said Meg.

"But. I. will. DIE! do you not GET that?!" asked Alex getting annoyed with Clay.

"...Fine! I'll get her. But if I die it's YOUR fault," said Clay, walking towards the crater. Using his kick-ass xiaolin powers over earth, Clay flew into the crater like standing in an elevator and going down. After several minutes of flying downwards, Clay made it into the underworld. Not even a minute of looking, Meg ran up to Clay in delight. "Clay, I'm so happy to see you!" Meg said scooping Clay up for a hug. "Meg, that you?" Clay asked baffled by her witch-polish disguise. "Yeah, it's me. I'm just wearing a disguise so that I don't get eaten," said Meg. Clay poked her empty eye socket and when he could feel her bone was creeped out and quickly pulled his hand out of her eye socket.

"Nasty," Clay thought.

"Hey, do you know where my dino is?" asked Clay.

"I think it's under the jello in the fridge," said Meg releasing Clay's from the hug.

Clay paused and stared at her, silently for a moment. "What?" Meg asked in a fast paranoid tone. Clay didn't answer and simply walked over to the upward hole they arrived from. "Okay. Do you have Meg?!" Alex shouted through the hole.

"Yeah, how do we get back up?!" Clay shouted back.

Meg jumped on him and covered his mouth with her hand to stop him from yelling. "Shut. up! do you want to get us killed?" Meg whispered to Clay staring at a crowd of the lizard like creatures who attacked her before. Clay's scrudged up his face and complained while having his mouth covered with Meg's hand at Meg's eye socket which was right in his face. "Oh, stop being a baby," Meg whispered.

When the creatures finally left, Meg got up off Clay. Clay got off the ground and again walked over to the ceiling hole. "Why don't you just fly us up on a rock or something," said Meg. "Oh yeah," mumbled Clay a little embarrassed he didn't think of that plan himself. Meg held on to Clay and they both flew up into the hole, sealing it with a rocky pillar. Once they were on the surface, Alex tackled Meg. "Yay! Girl-I-forgot-the-name-of is all right!"

"It's Meg, K? Me-g," she said, sounding it out to make it clear.

Clay pulled Alex off Meg and placed him on the pillar he made into a stump. "Stay," he said with a commanding hand gesture as he walked over to help Meg up off the ground. Alex sat there rocking side to side, eager to get up. "Listen, Meg, if you want an eye-patch I have a bunch of them," he said in a suggestive tone.

"Sure, I'll check out what you have when we get back to the temple," she said, now standing on her feet.

"Wait, we're bringing him with us?" Clay asked so surprised his voice cracked.

"Yay! I'd love to see where you live," Alex said in a playful tone.

"No! You're not coming," Clay said, glaring at Alex.

"But, she said-- "I don't care what she said. You're not coming!" Clay repeated. "Clay stop being a meany. Alex doesn't have anywhere to go so let's get home before someone notices we're gone," said Meg walking back to the temple. Clay glared at Alex then walked by Meg's side as they walked back to the temple. "He's going to be trouble," Alex said to his pet. The squirrel nodded. Alex hopped off the stump and ran up behind them. When the three arrived (not including the squirel) Kimiko was there, lounging at the front entrance eating a spoon full of peanut butter, waiting for her Meg to arrive. Once Meg was within eye shot, Kim dropped her spoon and ran up to her to give Meg a crushing hug.

"Yay! Meg's back! 3 Where have you been? I've been sitting here waiting for you for hours and what happened to your eye?" Kimiko said, while crushing Meg and poking at her eye socket. "No worries, I have TONS of eye-patches you can wear. You'll be like a adorables wittle piwate girl. Onward to my trunk!" Kimiko then ran off to her room, dragging Meg along with her.

"Well since Meg's gone I guess I'll have to give you a tour of the place," Clay said turning towards Alex but to Clay's surprise, Alex was gone. "Where'd he go?" he asked himself. Over in a near by tree, Alex stood on one of the branches looking down on Clay. "No worries, Clay. I'll give myself the tour." Alex jumped off the tree and disappeared under it. "Oh well," Clay said in a merry tone then walked off.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Everyone was eating dinner, Meg wearing her new kitty cat eye-patch, Kimiko admiring how cute the eye-patch looked on her, Omi kong fu chopping his bread, Raimundo mopping around because Kim was hogging Meg, and Clay eating his food joyfully for the fact Alex wasn't joining them. But before Clay's hopes got too high, Alex walked through the door with his squirrel. "Sorry I'm late, got caught up in traffic," Alex said, obviously just messing around with them.

"Curses," thought Clay, glaring at Alex.

"Where have you been?" Meg asked in a tired way.

"I've been checking out your place. It's really big though," he said.

Raimundo's eyes snapped open once he saw Alex. "YOU'RE that guy that snapped a picture of me then ran off!" he said standing from his chair. "Oh yeah. You looked so cute...um... what was it you were doing again?" asked Alex.

"Taking a bath," said Rai.

"Lemme see!" said Kimiko.

Alex held out his camera and showed Kim the picture. He did look adorable, with Ninja Fred in the picture as well. Kim's face was blank for a moment.

"Oh my god, I knew you were adorablez but I had no idea that you could even be THIS adorable," said Kim.

Clay glanced over at the picture while eating and noticed something odd. He quickly looked back on the picture to confirm what he thought was on it. "Do you shave your legs?" Clay asked, laughing a bit. Raimundo blushed.

"Well, um...I DO surf and it makes me more... slicker," Raimundo said, blushing his face off.

Clay tried to contain his laughter. He gave Kim back the photo and sat there, smiling. "Don't worry Rai, I bet shaved legs are #1 on all the girls hot-lists," he said, trying to make Raimundo feel a bit less embarrassed.

Raimundo's entire face turned red. He smacked his hand on his forehead and shook it left to right. "I find it sexy," said Kim, grinning suggestively. "Yeah, but you find everything sexy," said Raimundo. "...Guilty," Kimiko said under her breath. Meg glanced at the photo and swiped it out of Alex's hand, "Awe, that super cutez," said Meg. Raimundo popped up from solking on the table and stared over at Meg. "Well, I HAVE been told I have a childish charm," said Raimundo thinking she's referring to him. "Ninja Fred's adoralez in his ducky swim trunks," said Meg.

"Haha, you got owned by a stuffed bear," said Alex.

"Shuddup!" said Raimundo, blushing with embarrassment.

--later that night--

Raimundo exited his bedroom and climbed up on top of the dorm-building to catch a gaze at the stars. He didn't say anything, but only sat there, staring at the sky's angrily. The environment was so peaceful that Raimundo was falling asleep. Fortunately, Alex pounced on the dorm-building roof, thus waking Rai. Raimundo quickly stood and had his arms ready to fight though he was still drowsy.

"What do YOU want?"

"To smex you up!"

"...uh, no. Unlike SOME people in this show, I'M not gay,"

"Really? I thought you were the gayest of dem all. And the only reason why you don't have an official pairings kuz you're too much of a pansy,"

"What about Raikim? That's not gay,"

"Yeah, but Kimiko's a bi slut so that doesn't count. Anyways, judging by the way she snagged Meg when we arrived, you're not her favorite anyways,"

Raimundo was steamed. Alex just kept making him madder and madder with his responses to whatever Raimundo said. "What about Raimeg?! That's not gay either!" he said, now standing and shaking his fist as he spoke.

"Yeah, but Meg doesn't even care about you. In fact, I have no idea who Meg likes. She kind of just ignores you and Omi, Clay seems to be nothing more then a friend since she doesn't blush or anything when she's around him, and she rebels against Kim's love. Who do YOU think Meg likes?" Alex said, finishing his statement with a question.

Raimundo was for a moment speechless. He had never really thought about it before. Meg's been such a lay back girl that there was no way of knowing if she likes someone. "I'm going to ask her tomorrow... As soon as it's morning," stated Raimundo.

--Next day-- (7:00 in the morning)

Meg was up and about, taking a walk around the courtyard's stream. She still had on her robe and slippers and was fashioning a medical patch for her eye-socket. Raimundo found her and gulped before walking up to her. With Meg facing Raimundo with her back, he grabbed her by her shoulder, turned her with a jerk, then grabbed her other shoulder to keep her still. Meg was stunned. The jerk was so sudden that it made the top of her robe to loosen down to her elbows, exposing her naked shoulders being gripped by Raimundo's hands, and straps keeping up her lovely, silk night gown up.

"Megan, I...," he stopped to gaze at how incredible she looked in the gown and robe.

"Yeah, Rai?" she asked, alarmed by the forceful jerk though it didn't show in her tone of voice.

Raimundo started blushing, his heart pounded with intensity, and hands and knees began to shake. "I..." he could only stare at her dress--his mind not allowing him to think straight or to do anything else. Finally, Raimundo got a hold of himself and ripped his eyes away from her gown and up to her adorable calm, glowing face. His lip was shaking and his grip loosened for a moment. He got a hold of himself and grabbed her biceps so tight he was almost hurting her.

"Meg, I HAVE to know..."

Before Raimundo asked, Clay was walking by a few yards to the right when he noticed them together. "Wonder what they're up to?" he asked himself before quietly hiding in the bushes to ease-drop. "I really shouldn't be doing this...oh well," he thought to himself.

"...Who do you like?!" Raimundo yelped out snapping his eyes shut once he spoke.

Meg stared at him, confused for a moment, then she realized what he meant and expressed her surprise with an "oh" stopping with a smile. "Raimundo, I do like someone," she clarified. Raimundo's eyes opened and he quickly let go of her.

"R-Really? Who, then?"

"Nope, I'm not telling you," she said smiling as she continued walking along the side of the stream, fixing her robe as she walked. Raimundo stood there dumb founded then ran up to her to accompany her on the rest of her walk. "Aw man, that was so boring. Of course Meg likes someone, I can't believe Raimundo doesn't know who yet. It's so obvious," said Clay. He stepped out of the bush and left the scene.

--Later that day--

It is lunch time and Dojo's slithering into the dining room with the scroll in his claws. "Listen up gain, a new Shen Gong Wu's just revealed itself! It's called "the shuteye bell". It makes it's enemies fall asleep with a soothing jingle giving you just enough time to get away," said the dragon.

"So where's it at?" asked Kimiko.

"Japan. I think it's in an area near your friend Keiko's house,"

"Really? YAY! I haven't seen Keiko in forever!" Kimiko said with an outburst of joy.

While Kim and Dojo were talking, Raimundo couldn't help but stare at Meg, wondering who it is she likes. Clay noticed this and simple smiled and softly shook his head left to right. They all hopped on Dojo and flew off to go to Japan and find the shuteye bell.

Hours later, they arrived in the Japanese district. They were flying past a marvelous shrines smothered with gardens all around. It was indeed a sight to behold.

"Cool, I've never been to Japan before," mentioned Meg, in her low toned voice.

"Then are you from Jamaka? kuz you're Jamakin me CRAZY with this whole crush thing!!" Raimundo streaked, unintentionally, in Clay's ear. Sitting in front of Clay, Kimiko streaked back, unintentionally of course, in Clay's ear, saying, "SHUT UP!! You're ruining Megy-pies experience!!"

"Well I wouldn't be yelling if Meg would just--!!"

"Will you two SHUT UP!! Jeez! Why do you always have to bicker in MY ear?!"

"Uh.. Sorry, dude," Rai apologized, actinging like a punished pup.

"OOOOh, you're so cute when you're irritated, Clayzy" Kimiko said, cutely patting his head.

Clay didn't care about her patting his head, but he was still of course angry. Meg's eye popped open when she noticed something. Omi wasn't there. It hasn't even accuse to her how little Omi is in this fanfic until just now. Alex was here and he wasn't even in the show. (he's lounging on Dojo's tail with a block of moldy white cheese and his squirelly)

"Hey, where's Omi?" she asked.

"Remember when he went on his rampage trying to kill you and all? Well, when Master Fung finally caught him, he sent him off to Grand Master Monk Guans for some discipline training. Wonder how the little guy's doing," explained Kimiko.

"Oh... K, then..."

Dojo flew outside the garden paradise and landed in front of the hotel they were staying at. "Dojo, why are we staying at a hotel? These things only take about three hours," said Clay. "So? We're gonna visit Keiko and my papa plus find the Wu so I figured why not just get us a hotel to stay the night in. There's two rooms. One for you duds and one for Megzy and me," said Kim.

"What?! I'm not sharing a room with you! Not unless I wanna wake up fuzzy hand cuffed to the bed,"

"Relax. I've given up sex for lent," said Kim.

"Really?"

"Yeah... But there's always wrestling," Kim said with a cutie pie grin.

Just then thunder clashed behind Meg as she made the most uncomfortable face possible. "Ooo! It's gonna rain. Mud-wrestlings even better," mentioned Kim before snickering to herself. Meg rushed over to Clay and in a begging position with her adorable puppy eyes, pleaded, "Don't leave me with her! I don't wanna be raped..."

"...Sorry, Meg... But... Kims your only option," while Clay was talking Raimundo was observing how she was looking at him from behind Clay to see if her crush is him

She enhanced the look of her puppy eye, and pouty lipness. It was suppose to make Clay crack and let her sleep in there room like she wanted (made Raimundo break out into a cold sweat of how adorable she looked) but Clay simply picked her up, put her on his shoulder and walked off down the hall. "Hey! put me down!" she shouted as they walked off. Raimundo fainted on the floor, with a red face and bleeding nose.

"Rai's asleep, we all know what that means!" said Kim, grinning.

"Cheese time?" Alex answered while chewing his moldy cheese.

"Noo... Rape time!" Kim said in a enthusiastic way.

--In...zee elevator--

Meg was still on Clay's shoulder as he stood there, listening to the elevator music, and staring at the floor numbers as they went down. "Hey, Clay?... Where're we going?" Meg asked, softly.

"We're going to the lobby for some food," he explained.

"Why?... I'm not hungry,"

"I didn't think so. But we need to talk,"

"oh... okay then"

The elevator doors opened and Clay walked out with Meg dangling like a rag doll on his shoulder. They sat at a table and picked up their menus. Meg only stared at hers, curious about how this talk would turn out. The waiter greeted them and first asked what they wanted for to drink.

"I'll have a cup of green tea, what'll you have, Meg?" said Clay.

"uh... water I guess,"

"Alright, I'll be back soon to take your orders," the waiter said before retiring to the kitchen.

For a moment there was nothing but silence between the two. Meg was staring at Clay who was looking through the menu. He turned the page and Meg was getting irritated that he brought her down here, JUST to get some food even though neither of them were hungry.

"Clay, what do you want to talk to me about that's so argent that you need to bring me down stairs from the hotel room?" Meg asked.

"I saw you two by the stream and couldn't help but over hear your conversation..."

(side note: hiding in bushes is HARDLY considered "couldn't help but over hear")

"Oh... you did?" she asked, acting unbelieving.

"Yep, so tell me what's been going on?"

"Er... Look, I'll explain but you CAN'T tell anyone. Okay?"

"My lips are sealed..."

What the two weren't aware of was that Raimundo fallowed them to the lobby and was hiding behind a plant in the restaurant, ease-dropping on their conversation. Something else that Meg wasn't aware of is that Clay already knew her crush's name. How you ask without her knowing she told him? Sleep walking, of course.

"Well... Raimundo wanted to know who I like, but he kept staling to say it... When I realized that he really liked me at that moment, I froze and said it wasn't him,"

"So she DOES like me," Raimundo whispered to himself from behind the plant.

"But I can't say I was lying..." said Meg.

"What?! But she just... darns it," Rai muttered from his spot.

"I don't like Rai that way... But I don't know how to tell HIM how I feel..." said Meg.

"'Him'?! Who's HE?" Raimundo asked himself.

"I just don't know how to tell--" Just then, a food cart rushed by the plant Raimundo was hiding behind, thus making it too loud for him to hear. "NOOOOOOOOO!!" shouted Raimundo. At that moment, everyone in the restaurant turned thier attention towards Rai. Raimundo rushed over to Meg, pounded his hand on the table and shouted, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! JUST TELL ME WHO YOU LIKE AND BE DONE WITH IT! PLEASE! I'M SICK OF THESE STUPID LITTLE GAMES!"

Before Raimundo could continue screeching in Meg's ear, Clay snuck up behind Raimundo, snatched his hand he pounded on the table, and covered Rai's mouth with his hand. "Come on Rai, you're interrupting these peoples meal," Raimundo kicked and squirmed while Clay pulled him to the elevator, as he seamed to be shouting Meg's full name.

Once Raimundo and Clay were gone, most of the people in the restaurant looking over at Meg. Her eyes were stunned as they slowly descended to the sight of the floor. Her mouth slowly frowned and tears began to escape her eye from Raimundo's outburst. She closed her eye and smacked her hand on her face. Before her crying got too out of hand, she ran out of the restaurant and into a closing elevator. In there she fell to a sitting position on the floor of the elevator.

"Raimundo was so made at me... I thought her was going to hurt me... What have I done?!... I made a friend mad by acting like such a dummy..."

She continued the ride with tears pouring from her face. When the doors opened, there stood Clay, prepared to comfort his distressing friend with a warming hug. Meg rushed to his arms and held him as tight as possible as she solked onto his chest. Clay held her back and told her that everything will be fine. "My emotions are so mixed right now... I don't know what to do..." she said pressing her face into Clay's body.

"It's alright, Meg. Raimundo's not mad, he's just frustrated. Maybe tommorow'll be a good time to tell him," said Clay.

"...Okay... I'll tell him..."

Just then, Kimiko walked out of her room wearing a robe when she noticed Clay was hugging Meg.

"HEY! Clay, get jo hands off my property!" she shouted as she ran down the hall to break them up.

She ripped them apart and pointed her finger at Clay with FURRY in her eyes "Touch her again and you'll be breathing through a straw!" she threatened. "Let's go Meg," She snatched Meg by her arm and stomped back to their room, slamming the door behind them. Clay shook his head side-to-side, smiling at Kimiko's actions.

He walked back to his room but when he got to opening the door, a feeling stopped his from grasping the knob. He simply stared down at the golden colored knob, thinking about Meg and the turns that have recently been happing for her. "...I can't believe it but... Meg's in love with an angel," he thought.

After a moment, Clay grabbed the knob, opened the door and went to bed. Meg was sitting on a cushion in her black P.J.'s with gray kitty faces on the pants and string strapped shirt, eating old stale marshmallows while Kimiko braided her hair from behind. Kim was wearing an outfit similar to Meg's design though it was red with pink hearts instead of black with gray kitties.

"So tell me what was going on Meggie-pie?" Kimiko said in her always sweet voice towards Meg.

"Uuuuuuuuuhm... it's a long story," she said before stuffing marshmallows in her mouth.

"Well it's a long night," Kimiko said lovingly "Tell me,"

"...Okay," Meg cavely said, swallowing the handful of marshmallows. "Well, while Clay and I were in the elevator, he told me 'we need to talk'. At first, I didn't what to expect. When we got out of the elevator we went to a restaurant inside the lobby and ordered a couple of drinks. He told me he knew who I like... At first, I was shocked. I made him promise not to tell anyone, especially Raimundo. While we were talking about... HIM... Raimundo appeared from out of no where and started shouting at me... He said he couldn't take it anymore and was sick of these games. I was so afraid he was going to hurt me in his rage that I couldn't speak. If Clay didn't get him out of there, I don't know WHAT would have happened. In no time at all I ran to the elevator and ended up falling to the floor in tears. When the doors opened, there stood Clay with a shoulder to cry on... He felt so warm... I didn't want to let go..."

Kimiko grew silent for a moment. She realized that the reality was that she could never be number one in Meg's heart. She was heart struck but hid her emotion with joy for Meg.

"So who's the lucky guy to win your heart?" Kimiko said in a perky playful tone though a tear was running down her cheek.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you but... I'm in love with an angel... Wings and all,"

"An... An angel?" Kim was shocked, "That's... Adorable! What's his name?"

"Well... Raimundo caught me by the river before he could tell me it," she explained.

Kimiko giggled. "Well you love Angel-no-name all you want--but just remember, he's going to have to get past me and a chainsaw before he can get to you," Kimiko said, grinning with giggles.

Meg smiled at her friends supportiveness. "I wouldn't have it any other way," she said before eating another marshmallow.

Outside, pressing an ear against their door, Alex ease dropped on the entire conversation. (With his little undead pet squirrel of course) His eyes where squinted and his jaw-dropped mouth morphed into a frown. He got up from sitting on the floor, pounded his fist into his palm, and vanished in a deadly black smoke. But why is he angry?

The squirrel and him appeared on the roof of the hotel, overlooking the city like lights below. His lime green eyes and hair streaks turned a sinister blood red color--compared to the grayness of his skin, it was a grim appearance indeed. He walked to the edge of the roof to look down upon the shine of the cars drive by. His squirrel ran beside him but was too skidish of his appearance to sit on his shoulder.

"An angel's beating me to the punch... If I don't act fast, I could lose my post at being the ruler of the underworld. I need to find a way to steal Megans heart before she gets too attached to that pitiful creature... I must act fast..." Alex said to himself.

At this point, Alex's entire "harmless weirdo" appearance has vanished entirely. Now it's a race to Meg's heart. But if the angel doesn't come to visit soon, they could lose her, body and soul... In Meg and Kimiko's room, Meg had fallen asleep after getting her hair braided so Kim picked her up to carry her in her bed then kissed her cheek good-night after tucking her in. Kim went into the bathroom to take a bath, leaving Meg all alone in the room.

A window creaked open and chilling air brought in a unexpected visitor. It was the angel. He was all dressed in white--even his hair was gleaming with purity. He was sitting in front of a C.C. Lemon add waiting for Kimiko to leave so that he could see Meg again. He over heard Alex talk to himself instead. As soon as he heard that Alex wanted Meg he knew he would have to come imminently.

He placed a hand on Meg's innocent cheek, seeing that she had a dinosaur toy snuggled up in her arms as she slept. The angel picked her up--toy and all--and silently flew out of the room so that Kimiko wouldn't hear. After a bit, Kimiko got out of the bath. She put on her robe and slippers but once she was in the room, it was obvious Meg was missing. Chills went down her spine before she let out a incredibly loud scream.

Clay and Rai rushed into the room as a response to the scream. "What? What happened?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko was shaking with fury forwarded to whoever took her beloved Meg. "MEG'S FKING GONE! WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED?!"

... At that point, Raimundo and Clay figured Kim needed her space so they slowly walked away from her... well only to the other door so that she wouldn't stab them with a knife or something. Alex kinda slid next to Kim when he was on his way to get Megzy. Kimiko was so steamed that she snatched Alex's head and literally tore it off.

"Well... I can see you're in a bad mood," Alex's detached head said.

Kimiko was stunned that his head could talk though it was detached so, in ANGAH, she dropped his head on the floor and kicked it through the room right through the top, nonopenible part of the window. "ANYONE ELSE WANTS SOME?!" Kimiko shouted after turning towards the guys with her eyes almost popping out of their sockets and fire blazing behind her.

Afraid they make her even MORE angry, they didn't speak. Raimundo and Clay slowly walked away and again, waited till they were out of stabbing area to bolt out of there. As soon as the door to the stair-way was closed, Kim pressed out her lips and squinted her eyes at their cowardness.

Dojo opened the room's door and slithered into the hallway with a cup of joe to see what the whole commotion was about. Kimiko, popping her eyes out again, disgustedly looked at Dojo as fire blazed to the ceiling behind her. Dojo looked a bit scared and accidentally dropped his coffee.

"I'm uh... I'm gonna go now...," Dojo said before running back into the room with a girly scream.

POUND Went Raimundo's cup as it crashed onto the bar table. "This sucks. The bartender won't even get me some beer--all I get is orange soda...," Raimundo muttered while continuously pounding his glass on the counter. Clay was sitting beside him drinking a glass of a dark, red liquid. He snatched Rai's hand to stop him from making such an irritating noise.

"Stop pounding it on the table--you're gonna get us kicked out," he said, pausing from his drink.

"Oooookaaaaay... Hm, half the building isn't burnt down yet, I wonder what Kim is doing up there," Raimundo asked, curiously.

"She's probably sobbing up a storm. She WAS pretty attached to Meg,"

"Yeah..." Raimundo said before remembering a important fact "Wait a minute! YOU'RE the one Meg told her secret guys name to!"

"...Yeah, so?"

"You could tell me! Then I wouldn't be killing myself trying to know! Haha! It's perfect, so who's the guy so that I can rip his heart out?" Raimundo asked with enthusiasm.

"Nope, Meg will tell you when she's ready. Till then, just wait," Clay said before returning to his drink.

"Fine... Hey! Wait a minute. Why do you get wine and all I get is orange soda?!" Raimundo asked, steamed.

Clay paused from his drink "... Let's call it, 'cranberry juice,'" Clay said with a smile.

"CHANGING THE NAME DOESN'T CHANGE THE DRINK, DUMMY!!"

--meanwhile, upstairs--

Kim was indeed sobbing up a storm and could only sit there on her bed staring down at a picture she took while Meg was eating a cupcake she made for her. She sniffled and solked at the fact that her cupcake loving friend could possibly never be by her side to smother ever again! After shedding a few tears on the framed picture, she reached for a phone and took her time to dial her friend Keiko's number. She put the phone on speaker so that she could solk on the bed. It rang a few times before Keiko answered.

"Hello?" Keiko asked through the phone.

"Keiko?... sniff," Kimiko asked, in a ghastly tone.

"Kimiko? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Keiko asked, worryingly.

"Meg's gone..."

"Oh, well that explains it," she muttered over the phone "What happened? Did she run off with one of the boys or something?"

"No, I mean 'kidnapped gone'!" Kimiko clarified.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah... sniff and I dunno what to do..." Kimiko carried on "I'm scared for her..."

"There there, I'm sure she's not in any REAL trouble," Keiko tried to reassure "Who do you think took her?"

"The only person I can think of is...," Kimiko's eyes popped open from the sudden shock, "...THE ANGEL!"

--Wherever Meg is--

Thinking fast, the angel took Meg under a highway bridge. Hiding from the cars above, he laid the sleeping Meg beside the river and splashed the water on her face to try and wake the little sleeping beauty up. Still asleep, she ruffly coughed twice then quietly whined as she laid her cheek on the muddy grass beside her.

"Oh no, she isn't well..." the angel curiously said, "What should I do? I wasn't trained to help illnesses..."

Meg took in a heavy amount of air, ending it with shivers. The angel looked quite worried. He tried getting Meg's face out of the mud but when he touched her left cheek, his finger got burnt. He quickly stuck it in his mouth and stared at her with absolute curiosity. He covered his hands with his white detached sleeves and got her face out of the mud.

He felt a chilling aura coming from her eye-patch. Been wondering about it anyways, he hesitated to touch it. He tapped it with his finger but when nothing happened, he pulled it off, entirely.

His eyes widened in surprise to find a purple and green colored serpents eye staring at him. It looked around to see where it was then forwarded it's attention back onto the angel. It somehow launched a blast of a sort of deadly aura, switching to a black-purple color in the process. The random amount of energy gave the angel a sudden migraine. He pressed his hands against either sides of his head as he plunged his forehead into the gravel trying to withstand the pain.

He didn't want to be discovered so he refrained himself from screaming. All he could hear was a ringing noise, blasting in his head. The eye stared at him as he went down and blinked once before the angel finally passed-out. The unconscious angel pounded his side onto the gravel before his struggling stopped, entirely. The eye appeared emotionless when the angel stopped struggling. It looked over to Meg, blinked once, then closed itself up, to collect more power.

Out in a near by tree, a witch with long lizardlike nails rang the shuteye bell as she snickered at the sight of the collapsed angel. Her bright red lips stretched into a sinister smile. She powerfully jumped off the tree and gently landed near the angel and Meg.

"What an idiot angel," said the witch in a low, quiet tone "It's no wonder why he was so foolish as to touch a human in the first place. Her little body is WAY too weak to stand that much purity. But... That eye she has interests me. Maybe she could be of good use,"

Wuya snickered. She stroke her hand across Meg's left eye, putting a seal over it's powers. She cradled Meg in her arms but before she could run off, something warm and draining snatched onto the witch's ankle and pulled her down to her chin. It was obviously the angel's hand. "You idiot! I have a child in my hands," she streaked.

"Let her go...," the angel said wearily, struggling to stay conscious.

Wuya chucked in her throat. She stood in a dominate stance over the angel; him, too weak to trip her again. "Or what? You're too exhausted to fight, or stand at the very least. Why should I trash my plans just to listen to a pathetic excuse of an angel? What, did you want spit in your face before I left?" Wuya taunted. She chuckled and kicked dirt in his already muddy face. The angel shook the dirt off like a dog and crawled on his bare stomach, over the bed of piercing rocks towards Wuya.

"Let her go...," the angel said once more but in a high, begging tone, seeming to have not heard a single word Wuya had said.

How could he? The effect from the eye's blast left his head ringing. He grasped onto the end of the witch's gown and crept up pleading for her to leave Meg be. "Do you want to die or something, pest?! Get off. Get off!" the witch said, forcefully repeating the phrase. The angel grunged his teeth as she smacked his head but he would NOT let go.

"If you don't surrender me, I'll be forced to use violence," she threatened with a palm full of magically green fire.

She grabbed his arm with this fire, having him let go a piercing scream. Meg's eye pealed open from the angel's cry. 'Where am I?' she thought to herself. She could see the angel's face but none other.

Her already rosy cheeks turned as red as ever that, to her eyes, they were alone. In Wuya's arms, she leaned over to him and snatched one of his hands before gently falling back to sleep, this time with a smile. The angel obviously noticed this and widened his eyes to about the size of the moon.

His heart rapidly beated, making his breathing heavy. He glanced up at Wuya who had a glare in her eyes. Apparently she was annoyed that he didn't let go yet. He gulped and gave an expression of anger, one that he had not yet used on the earths surface before.

Using the hand that Meg grasped, he striked but pulled back just in time to use his heavenly magic and not such a barbaric way as to punching. Wuya pealed away but not fast enough to dodge the attack. The angel's power was in a small supply but shined brighter then any sun could possibly dream. This blinded the witch and drained her power to not KILL her but to have her in a trance. She collapsed, dropping Meg on the mucky ground.

The angel gulped and crawled over to Meg. He held her hand and pulled her across the witch and into a hug, unaware that he was making her iller with ever touch to her skin. The ringing would not ceese and it was making his head throb with agony. He gently laid back with Meg in his arms and his wings flattened in the mud under him. A sound of thunder roared and it began to rain. He was too weak to move further under the bridge, for even though they were under it, rain still crashed onto their eyes.

He stared up into the gray sky, watching the raindrops fall for a moment until he finally shut his eyes and slept. But... If no one finds them soon... Meg could die.

Kimiko ran down the hotel stairs and found the two boys by the bar. She shook their shoulders shouting "GET YOUR LAZY ASSES UP! WE NEED TO GET MEG!!" but alas, they were both drunk out of there minds.

What happened was: Rai snatched Clay's wine when he wasn't looking so Clay simply got another and when Raimundo snatched that one, another and another until he just went down to the bottle which was being gripped tightly in his hand. Clay didn't appear to be conscious but Rai pulled up his head and looked over at Kim.

"Hey look, Clay!... tee hee It's a pixy fairy," he said before pounding his head back onto the counter.

"I leave you two alone for 20 minutes and you get drunk on me..," she sighed "Whatever, I'll just go without you two incredibly sexy idiots,"

She walked to the door but when she heard a loud crash of thunder she scurried back to the boys. "Uuuuuuuh, Maybe I'll just take Clay," she said, peeping out from under the counter. She pulled the big lug's arm over her shoulder and dragged him off the counter and over to the door. He awoke and snag Kim into a bear-hug.

"Oh Meg! You're alive! I'm SO glad you weren't eated by the fox! Yay!" he unknowingly swung her around in a circle till he lost his balance and fell to the ground snuggling who he thought was Meg, cheek-to-cheek.

"I'm NOT Meg!" she yelped, pushing him away.

Clay simply pulled her in tighter, snuggling her like a five year old would a cat. "Oh! Meg, your skins so soft and wondofulz. I just wanna snuggle you up," Clay said grinning widely as he rubbed his cheek against hers. "Will you stop!" Kimiko yelled, "I'd be all for it IF YOU DIDN'T THINK I WAS MEG!!"

Clay let go with his face full of shock. "You're not Meg?" he cutely asked.

"No, come on we're gonna go find her," she said standing from the ground.

"YAY! We're gonna find Meg!" Clay jumped with excitement. His face suddenly became worried, "What about Wai?"

"He'll be fine. If he DOES wake up sober he'll just be depressed for a few weeks. (I played with him once, when he got drunk and he just sat in a corner listening to depressing opera music for a while)," Kimiko snickered "Let's go," she pulled Clay's hand out the door and hopped on to Dojo who was waiting for them even since Clay let go of her.

They hopped on and launched up into the air, fighting against the now pouring down rain. Still a bit wobbly, Clay lashed onto Kim afraid that if he let go he'd fall to the ground. "Do you see her anywhere?!" Kimiko shouted over the loud sound of rain.

"Not yet!" Dojo replied.

Dojo noticed someone by the highway bridge and dived down to see who it was. Before he could change back to his small size, Kimiko ran over his main and jumped off his nose, hoping it was Meg. "Oh Meg! You don't know how worried I was!

I'm so glad I found--" snuggling who she hoped was Meg ended up being Wuya, awaking from the angel's trance. Kimiko blazed. She immediately let go of the witch and screamed "WHERE THE HELL IS MEG!!" Wuya stuck her finger in her ear as soon as Kim was done yelling. "Gosh, YOU'RE SO LOUD!!" she screamed back.

"Is Meg herez?" Clay asked, covering him and Dojo with a navy blue blanket he somehow got.

Wuya's eyes snapped open, "That girl!" she looked around to see where the angel and her went but she didn't see any trail. "Damn! I can't believe he got away," she muttered to herself. "Where did you put her?" Kimiko asked, grinding her teeth.

Wuya pointed to the spot the angel laid for there was a trace of his wings molded into the mud. There was a dragging trail from the wings towards the north. Apparently, someone dragged him and Meg away before Wuya had awoke. In high hopes, Kimiko fallowed the trail. It went up the hill, onto the small sidewalk on the bridge but that was where it stopped. Someone must have put them in a car and drove away.

Kimiko's heart had crumbled and she held back her rage as a tear fell from her eye. Clay fallowed her to the side walk with Wuya behind him. He walked over to Kim and gave her a hug.

She pushed him away and walked down the sidewalk. She walked a bit faster until she began to run then she lowed down and went down to her knees in tears. Clay ran over to her, accidentally leaving Dojo behind. He comforted her with a hug she couldn't refuse and whipped her tears away with his sleeves.

"How dramatic," Wuya muttered, "Step aside, dragon. Let's see who took her," Wuya stepped onto the edge of the sidewalk and held out her hand, out into the air. A purple glow appeared from her palms and formed a large bubble. It showed the past of when the person was putting the angel into the car. A woman was carrying Meg. The license plate read, "MOIONO". (Moe-ee-oh-no) the doors closed and the car drove away.

"Any idea who "Moiono" is, dragon?" Wuya asked.

Dojo shook his head no. "Moiono?" Kimiko murmured. She pushed Clay away and ran over to the witch, tripping into her arms. "Get off me!" the witch streaked before kicking Kim off.

"WHY'D YOU HAVE TO KICK ME?!" Kimiko shouted.

"Sorry," Wuya said, sarcastically.

"Moiono's my mama's maiden name, you dipstick!" Kimiko said, getting up from the ground.

Clay joined them to see what the whole hullabaloo was about. Dojo hopped on his shoulder, only to stay out of the rain. "Where does your mother live?!" Wuya asked, impatiently. "Why should I tell you? There's no reason for you to even BE here," She and the witch snarled at each other.

"I have uh idea! Let's go to Pickle Bobs and have some ice cweeeeeeeeam!" Clay offered, smiling with his still rosy cheeks.

Wuya and Kimiko jerked their necks towards Clay, glaring intensely. "... Or not," Clay said frightfully. "We're going to my mama's house!" Kimiko announced. "FINE! But since I was the one that found out who took them, it's only fair that I come along too," Wuya said.

"... Fiiiine, but you're not sitting next to me," Kimiko said while Dojo switched sizes.

'Oh gweat, I'm going to have to sit between the two meanies just like on the way here. Hope they don't make my head huwt again,' Clay complained, rubbing either sides of his head. Kimiko whispered the directions to Dojo so that 'the witch' wouldn't hear.

They all hopped on, Clay prepared to bury his head in the blanket at the first sign of yelling. After about 20 minutes of flying Wuya began to complain. "Why is this thing taking so long? If I had all my powers back, I'd be there in a minute flat!" Wuya said, grouchily. "Well, if it's sooooooo long then why don't you DO THAT THEN!" Kimiko shouted, obviously irritated by Wuya.

"I CAN'T all my powers haven't been recovered yet," she said, glancing at her lizard-like nails.

"What a moody excuse. Just be happy I didn't leave you there!" Kimiko streaked, accidentally into Clay's ear who was slowly burring himself in the blanket.

"Let's see YOU tell back time, sister!" Wuya yelled back.

"You want some of this, hag?!"

"Bring it, hot head!"

"Will you two SHUT! UP! Gosh, this happens EVEWY time!" Clay interrupted.

"I think you two gave me a my--"QUICK! Dive down! That's my mama's house!" Kimiko pointed out before Dojo could finish his sentence.

He did as she said and dove down landing in front of a fancy town house. Kimiko rushed to the door which had been locked. Her car was in the driveway with the license "MOIONO" so they had the right house.

It was still pouring down rain, and Kimiko rang and knocked at the door as much as she could. She looked through the door window and saw Meg's dinosaur plush she was sleeping with on the couch inside. Finally, someone answered the door. It was a man that Kim had never met before. He was wearing a turtle neck and had a glass of red wine in his hand.

Kimiko bolted past him and stopped to look around for her mom. She turned, glaring at the mystery man and ran up to him, grabbing him by the collar and pounding against, the ground. He dropped the glass making a stain in the carpet. "Where's my Meg, you freak?!" Kimiko demanded, threatening him with her fist. "Kimiko? Kimiko dear, is that you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Mama?" Kimiko asked quietly. She got off the guy--stepping on his face as she ran to hug her mother. "It's good to see you, honey," her mother said, hugging her back.

"Mama! I haven't seen you in--" Kimiko's eyes popped open with a questionable look on her face when she remembered the stuffed toy on the couch. She quickly pulled away from the hug and looked a bit scared towards her mother. Wuya and Clay walked into the house, dripping rain water on the floor. Clay noticed the dinosaur and was a bit confused. "M-Mama, where's Meg?" Kimiko hesitated to ask.

"Who?"

"Meg! She's the girl with silver hair and has a stuffed toy EXACTLY like the one that's on your couch! It's even still wet," Kimiko said "You don't even know about Meg, how did you find her?"

"So that's the little girl's name?" her mom put her finger under her chin "I'm sorry to say that she's not doing so well, sweetums,"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Kimiko was stunned.

"She has a fever and a REALLY bad cough. I've been giving her a few drugs but nothings been working at all,"

"And the angel?" Wuya curiously asked about.

"He's in the bed across from her. He wouldn't bear being in a separate room then hers. As soon as he was in the house he kept repeating, "Gotta keep her safe, gotta keep her safe." He looked like he was in pain. I've never seen a boy with wings before," her mother explained.

"How did you find her?" Kimiko asked.

"You're friend Keiko gave me a call. She faxed me a picture and I went looking. The man you tackled is Akio. He helped me put them in the car,"

Kimiko smiled with tears of joy and ran upstairs to Meg. She stumbled once or twice on her way up the stairs. She quietly opened the door, not wanting to awake her if she's sleeping and peeked in to see her. She closed the door and quietly walked over to Meg.

She smiled as wide as possible, over flowing with tears. She made Meg to sit up then hugged her as tight as possible, still smiling. It might have only been a few hours but that was one of the most frightful hours of Kimiko's life. She gently laid Meg back down on the bed before tucking her in. She noticed the angel and walked over to thank him for protecting Meg.

"Thank you SOOOOOOO much angel!" Kimiko said before pouncing on him. This being a vunreble time for Kim, touching the angel automatically made her to feel drained which caused her to collapse on the floor around them. Now both the girls are sick. What will happen next?

--MEANWHILE!!--

"Wh-where am I?" Raimundo asked, peeping open his droopy eyes.

He wasn't at the bar anymore, he appeared to be in a bed. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE'RE MY CLOTHES!!" he screamed, only wearing his boxers with little yellow surf-boards on them. The bathroom door creaked open and there was a mysterious blond walking out with devilish lingerie on.

"Hey, cutie," she said in her southern accent.

"WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON?!" Raimundo screamed.

"Well, you were unconscious at a bar. What do you THINK is gonna happen," she asked, chuckling a bit over his stupidity

"Oh body body! BODY!!" Alex shreaked from the bushes.

Alex's squirrel was sleeping in a ball next to his body when it finally notcied him, and ran into the girl's room to look out the window to see the head glaring from below. How it sees you ask? Worms, that live in Alex's body. They're the ones controlling it right now, otherwise it would just be standing there in the hallway all day.

The worms rushed into the body into the elevator, with the drowsy squirrel fallowing from behind. It pressed the lobby button and stood patiently next to a hotel customer, staring, frightened out of his socks at the worm controlled body. The worms noticed him and made the body to raise it's left hand and wave. The person screamed and quickly pressed the stop button.

The elevator doors opened and the person immediately jumped out with his luggage. The last the person saw of the body before the doors closed, was that it shrugged. He, of course, fainted in the hallway. Th e glowing eyed squirrel hopped up on the bodies neck, just to hitch a ride as the doors opened to the lobby. Now, the squirrel headed human body walked straight through the lobby, freaking out EVERYone of the staff that caught a glimpse of it.

It walked through the main doors and over to Alex's head. "Thank you, wormies," Alex said in a sing-song voice as the worm controlled body picked him up out of the bush. The squirrel hopped onto his shoulder when the wormies were putting his head back on.

"and now, OFF TO FETCH MY QUEEN!!" Alex cheerfully said before running in some random direction in the rain.

--meanwhile at Kimiko's mom's house--

Clay opened the bedroom door, wondering if Kim would like some cookies her mom made for them but was shocked to see her unconscious on the floor. He placed the tray at the door and rushed to her aid. He turned her onto her back and placed his hand on her forehead to discover she was spiking a fever.

Kimiko moaned with shivers. She peeled open her eyes to see Clay's adorably bright face looking down at her. "W-Wheres--" she was too exhausted to finish her sentence and quickly fell back asleep. Clay noticed a few extra blankets by Meg's feet but when he extended his arm to grab them, Meg's eye snapped open and grabbed his hand while leaning into his chest.

She was looking down at his feet, but it was her left eye that was opened--her right was entirely shut. "Clay... What if I killed Kimiko... would you love me then?" she asked.

"W-What?! I don't love Kim. I was just looking out for her, like I do for all of you. Master Fung said it was my job since I'm the oldest," Clay said.

"What if it wasn't your job...?" she asked, gripping his hand to the point that it turned red.

"I don't mind. I would do it anyways. I care about ALL of you, Meg," Clay said with a smile even though he had no feeling in his hand anymore.

Meg frowned at his response. The eye was obviously unhappy with him. She twisted his arm with its anger. "Ow! Meg, that hurts!" Clay said. "As if I care... I thought you would be a better host then this weak little girl, but now I see you're just as pathetic. Maybe that frighting Asian will be better suited for to be my host," the eye made Meg to grin. She turned to glance at Kimiko, but she was gone!

Meg jerked her head back onto Clay. "Where is she?!" it growled, now grabbing Clay by his collar.

"How should I know? I was staring at you, remember?" Clay smirked.

The eye snapped open in a sudden surprise. Meg smirked slyly and threw Clay onto the ground. "No matter, my master's finally here. HE will determine who'll be my host. I'm only here for until she's dead and joins him to rule in the underworld," the eye manipulated Meg to say.

It released Clay's arm but before she could walked out of the room, Clay tackled her. He was now pinning her down by her wrists. "Leave Meg's body!" Clay demanded. Meg smirked. "As if I would even think about doing something so dumb." The eye blasted some of it's deadly aura which distracted Clay with the ringing noise.

Once he loosened his grasp on her wrists, Meg jumped on him and is now pinning him down as he did her a moment ago. She licked her grinning lips. "You're a fool," she said, leaning down to his face. Clay could hardly hear because of the ringing but he heard her words as clear as crystal. "Because of your foolishness, you should die," she peeled away and raised one of her hands as the other kept him down by grasping his shoulder. Before she could strike, Clay grabbed her wrist with one eye shut from the pain of the rings.

Kimiko opened her eyes and raised her head to see Meg on top of Clay. She was freakin pissed!

"What the FUCK is going on here?" she demanded.

Clay and Meg turned their attention onto Kim still in their 'trying to kill each other' stance on the ground. "Hi Kimiko!" Meg said in a devious sing song voice. "Kimiko! Help! she's trying to kill me!" Clay said, struggling on keeping Meg's hands away from him.

"Um, er,-" 'what should I do?' Kimiko asked herself in a low tone.

"Do you wanna- do you wanna fuck me, Kim?" Meg teased, dropping one of her straps.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, YES!!" Kimiko excitedly ran to glomp Meg.

"Oooooooooooh, no," Meg said while Kim was running.

She tackled Meg off Clay and continuously kissed her cheeks. "I didn't mean now!!" she clarified. "Su of course now!" Kimiko said joyfully. Clay sat up from the ground and was too freaked at Kim to say anything. The angel opened his eyes and saw that Meg wasn't in her bed. He jerked his head towards the door and saw her in Kimiko's arms.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted, before jumping out of the bed.

Kimiko stopped at the sound of his voice. "Good gravy...," Meg said.

Just then before anyone could say anything, Alex crashed through the window and grabbed the angel by his neck. "Hey there, cutie," he teased, pointing a knife at the angels throat. The angel didn't look at the knife but simply glared into Alex's eyes. Kimiko turned to see what was going on behind while still holding Meg. "Wow, this smexy... Do him, do him, do him, do him, do him, do him, do him, do him, do him, do him, do him, do him, do him, do him, do him, do him," Kimiko chanted, joined by Meg after the first four chants.

Alex and the angel paused. "Hm, I wonder what it would be like having an angel as a queen?" Alex asked, looking up to the corner of his eye as he thought for a moment. The angel broke out into a cold sweat, hoping he wasn't serious. "Nah, that's what Meg's for," Alex grinned and the angel sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," the angel murmured.

"...You should still fuck," Kimiko said with a grin.

"There will be no doing... "that", missy," the angel said, still under Alex's restraints.

"Now then," Alex threw him on the bed, pulled out a tarnished knife and stabbing the angel in his side, forcing him to shriek on impact. Clay stood from the ground and when he tried to come to the angel's aid, Alex pointed a gun at him.

"Make one more move and both you and this angel die," he said, deviously.

Clay gulped, and for some reason Meg collapsed in Kimikos arms. "Meg! What's wrong?!" she asked, breaking out into a cold sweat, holding up the adorable silver haired girl by her arms. Meg snapped open her eyes and grinned slyly. She swiped a knife identical to Alex's from behind her ear and sliced Kim's cheek, forcing her to release her. Once she was free Meg slipped by Clay and ended up along side of Alex.

"Nicely done, deary," he said, impressed.

"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Kimiko yelled, pressing her hands against her now bleeding cheek.

"Hey, I'm evil. It's what I do," she said.

"That's not Meg, Kimiko. It's the eye talking again," said Clay.

"Clay, what are you even doing here? You're kinda just a third wheel right now," Kimiko stated.

"Yeah, I know," he confessed.

"Oooooooo-kay... Back to business," Alex said before quickly twisting the tarnished knife.

"WAIT!" Meg yelled, dramatically, slapping her hand on Alex's nose. "Ow! what was that for?!"

"I have an EXTREMELY important question to ask," she paused for dramatic effect. "Am I... too sexy for my shirt?"

"What?!" Alex asked, his voice squeaked.

"Am I?!" she grabbed his shirt, pulling him close.

When Meg jerked him he was forced to pull away both the knife and gun, giving Clay and Kimiko an opportunity to grab them. "Tell it to my face..." she hesitated, trying to conduct tears "..Am I?" she whispered.

"What the HELLS gotten over you, missy?" he asked, blushing a bit.

"I've just never been called it!! Well, of course by Kim but she calls peanut butter sexy so that doesn't really count--well, AM I?!" she gripped his shirt tighter.

Once Meg yelled, Kimiko swiped the gun, forcing him to turn his attention on her. "HEY! GET AWAY!" he kicked her away, but she dodged and turned the gun onto him. "Let those two go and you'll live!" she bargained in a demanding tone.

"I'm already dead you idiot! Watch," he slid his wrist then his throat but all it was make markings. "See? But Meg on the other hand--" Kimiko's eyes snapped. Panicing, she fired at his arm, making it flop down. He grinned.

"you're just wasting bullets,"

She broke out into a cold sweat. As Alex reached for Meg, Kimiko's heart raced. "NO!" she shouted, running towards him. Her fist was blazing her element as she punched him as powerfully as she could in the face, making him fall to the ground. Alex was now unconscious, which made Meg grin. When she turned to look at Kimiko she was snatched into a hug.

Kimiko was crying as she held her, still shaking from the experience. "Don't... Ever scare me... like that again," she said. Meg hugged her back. "I'll try my best," Kimiko giggled at her response, still very shaky.

Their hug was shortly interrupted by the angel moaning in pain. All three of them turned their attention onto the angel. He was sitting half up, shaking, but there was something a miss. His hair and clothes were slowly turning a gruesome black. Even his wings were switching colors dramatically.

He snapped open his eyes which were a death defying blood red.

"What's happening?" Meg asked, horrified.

--MEANWHILE--

"Gimme the blanket!"

"NO! GET AWAY!"

Nina and Rai were having a tug-a-war over the bed blanket which was the only thing covering him.

"Get away you creepy obsessed girl!"

"WILL YOU GIVE ME IT ALREADY?!" she yelled, pulling it with a powerful tug. That one did it. She pulled so ruffly that she fell on her butt, off the bed with the blanket flying in her face. She pushed it away and popped her head up, glaring at him for making her fall. Her ruff glare suddenly turned into a suddle blush as Rai--adorably of course--covered himself with the pillows.

"N-Now look what you did," he said, blushing at how much skin's exposed.

Totally ignoring what he just said--Nina crept onto the bed and towards him like a cat, blushing.

"NO NO NO! GET AWAY! I'M SOOOOOOO NOT DECENT!" he said breaking out into a cold sweat. She, of course, ignored him and is seductively close. Raimundo gulped. Nina hesitated for a moment, biting her lip. She swoop forward and kissed him.

Locking lips, Nina pressed him firmly against the mattress, slowly pulling away the top pillow to feel his chest with her finger tips--her palm being covered by her fingerless leather glove. Raimundo didn't even seem to notice, being so confined into the continuous kiss she was giving. She sat on top of him, pulling her lips away to see his expression.

She grinned then began exchanging saliva as her tongue clashed with his. He turned his face and pressed her against the sheets with his hands. He pulled away for a moment, focusing at the corner of his eye. She was hugging him down with her arms so that he wouldn't bolt out of there.

He pulled up her longerai slowly and seductively, kissing her now bare belly, her grip slowly loosened around him and she entwined herself into the mood. His quick kisses slowly turned into long licks onto her skin, her skin shivering at the wetness. He worked his way down to her bottom, slowly pulling them off as he kissed.

Her hands were no where near him now and she was so distracted by his kisses that her eyes were completely shut. He took this opportunity and bolted out of there, with the pillow covering his you-know-what. Running down the hall, he passed the same person Alex's body passed when it was in the elevator. his jaw dropped.

"What kind of hotel is this?!" he asked himself.

"Darn," Nina said, pounding her fist into the bed. "Oh well. It was fun while it lasted," she grinned, swinging her legs front and back as she laid on her stomach, hugging a pillow.

"Angel?" Meg asked, worryingly.

He stopped shaking and jerked his head up, staring at no one in particular. "Is he okay?" Kimiko whispered to Meg. He grinned slyly then jumped up with his hands joyfully in the air before pouncing down on Meg, jerking her out of Kims arms and onto the ground. He rolled around with her on the carpet between the two beds.

"YAY! Meg's so cute!" he said, rubbing his face against her cheek.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she commented.

"If you're gonna puke, puke in my mouth," he said seductively.

"What?!"

"What's with the angel?" Kimiko asked.

"Apparently Alex turned him into a seductive, sex loving, dear devil," said Clay.

"Dear DEVIL? So he's not an Angel anymore?"

"Apparently,"

"I did NOT turn him into that!" Alex said, standing right behind Kim.

Kimiko jumped at the surprise that he's awake. "I was turning him into an EXCELLENT demonic assistant," he pointed out.

"Don't tell me you're gonna go after Meg again!" said Kim. "Should I?" he thought for a moment. "No no no no no, too much manual labor for a single queen. Just give me the eye and the eye-patch and I'll be off," he held out his hand as he spoke.

"Wait a minute. What about the angel?" asked Clay.

"Oh, well, since you didn't let me COMPLETE the transformation, he's stuck between angel and devil for as long as he's on earth,"

"Oh no problem then," said Kim.

"How's there no problem?" Clay asked, confused.

"Kuz if he keeps tackling Meg like that, I'm kicking his ass right back up to heaven," she threatened.

"I see..," Clay said before slowly walking away.

Kim turned her attention onto Meg who had dozens of hickies on her neck and face and her hair was a disaster from rolling around on the ground. "Wow, you look horrible... SMEX-TIME!"

"Nooooooo" he complained. "This is MY Meg time!"

"What...?" she asked in a demoniacally low voice.

Before things got dirty, Clay pulled Meg out from between the two and put her over his shoulder so that those two couldn't reach. "We're gonna seddle this like adults and not like two year olds,"

"Do I get a say on who I'm going out with?" asked Meg, drowsily.

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you're not around them at night kuz, you know, I kinda need to sleep without hearing one of you banging on the wall,"

"You could hear that? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?"

"Well, um, laziness and all...,"

"Nah, he walked in to tell Rai and me to shut up once and ended up getting porn central," Kimiko pointed out.

"Wait, you're bi?"

"Hell yeah. I might even make-out with you sometime when you're not trying to steal my property," she grinned.

"Well this has been nice and all but I really need that eye back. So if you would be so kind..," Alex held out his hand again.

"Be my guest. This thing's a bitch anyways," said Meg.

Alex pulled out the same device the stand clerk in the beginning used and stuck it onto her head. Without pain, her eye was torn out, making her bleed from the socket. "Eeeew, there's blood on my back now," Clay complained.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said before slamming the door.

Alex walked down the stairs to see Wuya and Kims mother, drunk on the coach from who knows how many glasses.

"And then... snickers ... HE wore the jelly," Wuya said, apparently finishing a story.

The two laughed so hard that they fell off the couch and are now sagging off the end of it with their bottles in hand. "Wonder how that witch would do as a queen," Alex thought. "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME WINE?!" Kims moms boyfriend shreeked in his ear, dropping one of the bottles.

Alex, irritated, stabbed his hand into the mans chest and pulled out his heart, making him fall to the ground dead. "Damn! That guy was annoying!" The dead man stood from the ground and stared down at his chest. "Oh crap! Now you're my assistant for death!" Alex stomped over to the girls and gently tapped Wuya on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, would like to become my queen and live with me forever in the land of the underworld?" he asked.

"Sounds neat!"

"Greaaaaat," Alex said before stabbing her chest. He was surprised that she didn't even have a heart. "I can't die, silly. snickers Everyone knows that," she chuckled then took a sip of wine with Alex's hand in her chest. "Eeeeew! The alcohol is running down my hand!"

"Yeah... oh well giggle,"

--!!MEAN WHILE!!--

"Need. To find. Room," Raimundo said to himself, sneaking down the halls with nothing but a pillow for clothing. He needed to make it across the hall which opened up into the lobby without getting seen. He inhaled a large puff of air then dashed as fast as possible across the hall. He sighed in relief that he made it past there without getting caught.

"HEY!"

He heard from behind him. He didn't see anyone so he slightly stuck his head out the corner to see what was going on in the lobby.

"You call that a signature?! My grandmother could do better then that, and she's BLIND!" The clerk said right before smacking the persons finger tips with her flip open stick.

"Ow!" the person said before gripping his fingers.

The person glared at the clerk who, of course, was glaring ten times harder back. He resigned the book then walked off to get his luggage. The clerk grinned before applying a ruby red shaded lip gloss onto her wondrously sexy thin lips. She noticed Raimundo spying at her from the corner of her eye and automatically dropped her grin.

She reflected the hall light into his eyes, blinding him for a moment. She literally jumped onto the table, standing high and proud and flicked open her stick again which continued flicking till it reached Raimundo at the other side of the room, smacking the top of his head as if it was a mallet. She jumped down and dashed to him, of course tackling him before he could even see her.

Holding him down by pressing on his shoulder, she confronted him, right now sitting on his stomach and staring directly at his eyes.

"You got some nerve walking around so suspiciously, fool!" she said.

Raimundo didn't answer but his eyes were wide and his cheeks were a bright red. Her frighting look diminished and an awkward, uncomfortable look appeared. She glanced down behind her shoulder and noticed his bare legs. She blushed and hurried off him, still pointing her stick at him.

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING JUST A PILLOW?!" the blond asked smacking the top of his head with her stick.

"Don't look at me like that! That psychotic rampage is the one that stole my clothes!" Raimundo said, tearful because she kept hitting him.

"What...?" she asked in a low demonic voice.

"Er, maybe I shouldn't have said that," he murmured to himself "DON'T KILL MEEE!!" he said, rolling into a ball on the floor.

"I'm not gonna kill you! Now sicking the guards on you, I will do,"

"Oh really? Well...," he ran out of there before he could finish.

"GET BACK HERE YOU HOOLIGEN!!" she screeted.

She pulled out a walky talky and quickly called for the guards. They appeared within an instant and once she gave them the direction he went, they dashed down there like army solders. "AAH!" he shreecked at the sight of the men. He jumped into the elevator, continuously pressing the close button.

It closed just in time. He snickered and noticed a woman standing right next to him, disgusted and that he was nude. An awkward silence stayed in the elevator, only having the sound of elevator music consume them.

The doors opened at the fifth floor where Raimundo casually walked out, holding his pillow in place. The disgusted look stayed on the woman's face for sometime after. He ran down the hall to his room where he was greeted by Clay, Meg, Kimiko, Angel, and Dojo. The Angel and Kim bursted out laughing at Raimundo's appearances.

"What happened to you?" Kimiko refrain herself from laughing long enough to ask.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!" Raimundo asked, breaking out into tears.

"Are you okay Rai?" Meg asked, grasping his hand.

He blushed for a moment but then became grossed out from the sight of blood rushing down her cheek from her open socket and screamed.

The End


End file.
